When building a model of any kind, it is important to make sure that all of the various pieces of the model are aligned and securely attached to one another. This is important not only for aesthetic reasons but also to allow an operating model to function properly. One of the most important sections to assemble with respect to a model airplane is the wing section. This is because the wing section generates lift and includes the flight control surfaces known as the ailerons.
In order for an aircraft to fly, the wings must generate lift. Lift results from the camber in the wing causing the air passing over the top of the wing to travel a greater distance than the air traveling along the underside of the wing. Because the air on the top of the wing must travel a greater distance, the air must accelerate and flow faster than the air on the bottom of the wing. The accelerated airflow on the top of the wing results in less pressure on the top of the wing than on the bottom, thereby generating lift.
In a model airplane, particularly a radio-controlled model airplane, it is important that the wings be attached to the fuselage in such a manner that the wing will not break should a wingtip strike the ground during a landing. Various devices have been used in the prior art to protect the wings and fuselage in the event of a hard landing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,794 (Levy et al.) discloses the use of breakaway links that cause the wing to separate from the fuselage. This separation of the wing from the fuselage prevents the airframe from breaking apart should the wing strike the ground during a hard landing.
Although the breakaway links provide a more realistic look to the model airplane, they are limited in that every time a wing strike occurs, the operator is required to reinstall the wing. This task may be time-consuming and require the use of particular tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,912 (Lapierre) discloses the use of rubber or elastic bands to connect the wing to the fuselage. The use of these bands allows the wings to pivot under the effect of a hard landing. A shortcoming of this feature is that it does not allow for a realistic look to the airplane. Therefore, a wing attachment mechanism that allows the wing to absorb the shock of a crash landing while, on most occasions, remaining attached to the aircraft would be an important improvement in the art.